kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Antonia Escarra
"Normal! I don't want things to be normal. I would rather die a dignified death than suffer ignominy." -Sarah Antonia Escarra History Originally the young wife of a merchant captain, their ship was attacked by sky pirates, and her husband was killed. She hunted down his killer and took his ship, becoming a sky pirate herself. When she retired from active piracy, she inherited her husband’s business empire, adding her own considerable fortune to his. After the start of the Aglazdere Civil War, Sarah will be elected as Grand Guildmaster, and in Ta-all Kayji, Uthman the Successor will be chosen as Caliph. Together, the two nations will be known as the River Kingdoms. Grand Guildmaster Sarah will emerge with Uthman the Successor, three Gear Knights, and Guildmaster Hassan to declare Al Basazar’s independence. Independence Speech Your Imperial Majesty, We hear you and are surprised that you would taint the Festival of Colors, Al Basazar’s celebration of the unification of Aglazdere, with demagoguery and threats of violence. Padishah or not, we cannot do what you say based on the face value of your words. '' ''We find no compelling reason to believe the truth of what you say. Moreover, your decree would violate ancient treaties between the cities of Al Basazar, Varas, and Ta-al Kayji, and we, the Council of Guildmasters, choose to invoke these treaties. '' ''In the year of Aglazdere’s founding, it was decreed by Padishah Sabahattin I that the three cities of Al Basazar, Varas, and Ta-al Kayji would serve as the three capitals of the new nation - capitals of commerce, power, and faith respectively. The Prophet would rule over Varas directly, while Al Basazar and Ta-al Kayji would be granted a semi-sovereign status. Your Imperial Majesty would know of this decree. In Year 5 AC, the cities of Al Basazar and Ta-al Kayji signed the Pact of the River States, in which we vowed that we would come to each other’s aid in times of war. Your Majesty would know of this pact. We, the Council of Guildmasters, have determined that our Pact with Ta-al Kayji holds higher standing then our allegiance to the central government in Varas. '' ''In Year 231 AC, when the position of Grand Guildmaster of Al Basazar was abolished, the Provision for Emergency Unity Act was passed. The act declared that in times of war or national emergency, the position of Grand Guildmaster could be re-established. In accordance with with this decision, one of the Guildmasters has always been designated as a candidate for this position should it ever be revived. The Council of Guildmasters has chosen to invoke this act and invest in me, Sarah Antonia Escarra, Guildmaster of Ward Seven, the title of Grand Guildmaster of Al Basazar and all the powers that accompany it. '' ''As the Grand Guildmaster of Al Basazar, I have determined that it is in our city’s best interests that we declare our sovereignty on this day, 500 AC. Hereafter, we are the Republic of Al Basazar, a sovereign state apart from Aglazdere, and we will stand with our ally, Ta-al Kayji, against any threat, foreign or domestic. Your Imperial Majesty, the words of a monarch carry weight, and no further talk will bring us back into your fold. Nonetheless, in the spirit of peace, we ask that you do not plunge Aglazdere into the fires of civil war. Do not let Aglazdere’s five hundredth anniversary be the year the nation falls. We ask that you reconsider your decree, and if you do not, we will consider that an act of war. Long live the Republic of Al Basazar and the Caliphate of Ta-al Kayji! Long live the river states! -Sarah Antonia Escarra Personality Sarah fights to survive. She thinks of herself and her ship as one unit. She lets other captains take initiative and use their own talents. She is concerned with political realities and the lives of her men. She understands the psychology of people fighting in the sky for the first time. She has good instincts and snap judgement. Sh sees her enemies as potential allies in the future. She is revered by her followers Category:Sky Pirates Category:Aglazdere Category:Project Revival Category:Dead Category:Guildmaster